Maux d'enfants
by Twinkle Wave
Summary: OS Newtmas basé sur le clip de la chanson 'Maux d'enfants' de Patrick Bruel.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire va peut-être vous paraître un peu étrange...**

 **En fait, je suis tombée par hasard sur le clip de ''Maux d'enfants'', bien que je ne sois pas fan de Patrick Bruel (ni de La Fouine, d'ailleurs...) et j'ai eu envie d'écrire un OS dessus. Comme je voulais le publier sur FanFiction, j'ai décidé de l'adapter en FanFic et donc j'ai choisi de me baser sur L'Épreuve. Concrètement, j'ai juste changé le nom des personnages...**

 **Voilà, voilà... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je ne sais même plus comment tout a commencé.

Je revois le visage au sourire mauvais de Gally, j'entends encore ses paroles, ''Tu savais, toi, que Newt c'est qu'un gros PD ? Viens, à la pause... On va lui expliquer notre façon de penser... Il va voir ce qui arrive aux tapettes dans son genre !''. Je les revois, lui et ses deux potes, en train de s'acharner sur toi, à coups de poings et de pieds, sous le regard hilare de Ben qui filmait toute la scène sur son téléphone. Et moi, j'étais paralysé. Je te regardais te faire agresser, sans bouger. Tu hurlais, tu les suppliais de te laisser tranquille et, eux, ils ricanaient en te frappant de plus belle. J'étais terrorisé. Et incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste pour te secourir.

* * *

J'abats une nouvelle fois mon poing sur la porte.

\- Sors de là !

Ça fait une demie-heure que tu es enfermé dans ces toilettes.

\- Newt !

Je sais que tu souffres. Je t'imagine sans mal en train de pleurer dans cette cabine, recroquevillé contre le mur, à même le sol.

\- Ouvre cette putain de porte !

Tu ne réponds pas. Tu ne veux pas répondre.

* * *

 _Je suis désolé..._

Je t'envoie ce message. Comme s'il excusait mon comportement. Comme s'il allait tout effacer.

 _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas défendu ?_

Tu me poses une question. Mais je sais que derrière cela, tu me portes une accusation, _Tu aurais dû me défendre_. Et je sais que tu as raison. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je resté immobile à te regarder te faire battre ? Par fierté. Par peur. Parce que tes agresseurs sont mes potes. Parce que si j'assumais mon homosexualité, je subirais la même chose que toi. Je sais que tu dois sans cesse affronter les insultes, en classe, par messages, sur les réseaux sociaux.

Je sais ce qui se passe sur Internet. Je connais l'histoire de Teresa et des photos d'elle nue qui circulent, je connais l'histoire de Chuck et son pari débile pour faire face aux critiques. Et je sais que tôt ou tard, la vidéo de ton agression se retrouvera sur la toile. Si elle n'y est pas déjà.

Je sais que tu souffriras encore plus. Mais je ne sais pas comment t'aider. Je ne suis qu'un lâche incapable.

* * *

Le professeur nous place pour la photo de classe. Je suis au dernier rang, à côté de Gally.

Tu n'es toujours pas sorti des toilettes où tu es resté tout ce temps. Le professeur demande où tu es. Personne ne répond. Tout le monde sait ce qui se passe. Mais personne ne le dira.

Gally me donne un coup de coude. Je sais qu'il va essayer de me pousser à bout. J'ai déjà reçu des messages. D'abord de la stupéfaction ''Toi et Newt ?!'', ''C'est une rumeur ou c'est vrai ?''. Puis les insultes, le rejet. Et je regarde Gally faire des mouvements écœurants avec ses mains, sa langue et ses joues pour mimer une fellation. Je parviens à le regarder quelque seconde avant de lui écraser mon poing dans le visage.

Quand la bagarre éclate, le professeur est obligé de nous séparer et de me changer de place.

Et puis tu arrives. Le regard noir, l'arcade sourcilière en sang et la lèvre fendue. Le professeur t'interroge. Mais tu ne dis rien et t'assois sans un regard pour les autres élèves.

Il faut sourire pour la photo.

* * *

\- Newt ! Attends !

Ça fait dix minutes que je te cours après dans la rue en te criant de m'attendre.

Tu t'arrêtes une fraction de seconde, en tournant vers moi ton regard noir. Et puis tu repars, en marchant plus vite.

\- Arrête-toi !

Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Tu me fuis.

Je réussis à te rattraper et je te saisis le bras. Tu t'arrêtes et tes yeux me lancent des éclairs. Tu essayes de te débattre en me criant de te lâcher mais je te plaque contre le mur.

Et je t'embrasse.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	2. Reviews

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

Pratoune : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé.

Plume : Merci beaucoup !


End file.
